A variety of devices for safing trigger assemblies is known in the art. There are numerous examples of trigger blocking mechanisms and numerous examples of trigger guard covers which prevent access to the trigger. Additionally, there are a few examples of insertable pins designed to disable the weapon whenever the pin is removed. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,725 by James A. Cravener wherein a pin is inserted into a small arm in order to enable operation. Although Cravener states that a device such as his is impractical for field use, certain small arms require disassembly in the field. An example is the Shoulder-Launched Multi-purpose Assault Weapon (SMAW), wherein removal of the trigger assembly is sometimes required to clear certain malfunctions. The SMAW is a rocket launcher/spotting rifle combination configured in an over-and-under design with the rocket launcher tube over the spotting rifle. During removal of the trigger assembly in this weapon, it is essential that both the rocket firing mechanism and spotting rifle be properly safed. Additionally, it is desirable that the two firing mechanisms remain safe during re-assembly of the weapon.